Power devices such as power MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) and IGBTs (insulated gate bipolar transistors) operating at high switching frequencies e.g. in the range of 50 MHz to 1 GHz or even higher and at low gate resistances e.g. in the range of milli-Ohms to Ohms experience severe oscillations in the output current of the device e.g. the drain current of a power MOSFET or collector current of an IGBT. Such severe oscillations in the output current result in high switching losses, and destruction of the device and corresponding freewheeling diode if left unabated.